No mas friend zone
by Onix of caftree
Summary: Maldita sociedad que cataloga mal nuestro amor maldito los destinos que provocsron que cruzaramos nuestros caminos malditos mil veces malditos pir trayar de odearles pero agradecerles con toda el alma el a haber nos unido
1. chapter 1

Hay amores donde el que ama más que el otro es el más feliz y también el que más sufre

Pero nunca llegue a pensar que yo tendría que experimentar ese amor

Y todo por mi maldita cobardía

Pero como no tenerla si estoy hablando de que me enamorado de la mujer más problemática del mundo ninja

Bendito el día en el que nací como Nara y herede la satisfacción de ser masoquista al caer rendido ante una mujer de carácter fuerte que me doblega y controla a profundidad

Maldita sea la primera vez que te vi desde ese entonces todo cambio y para mal

Donde carajo quedo mi seguridad estoy a tu lado y el increíble IQ del cual estoy dotado se vuelve basura

Como es que lo haces me pregunto una y mil veces

No sabes cuánto maldigo que solo sea tu amigo sabiendo que quiero ser el hombre de tu vida

Pero lo acepte pensé que tal vez con el tiempo te conquistaría pero ahora me pregunto esta bien lo que voy a hacer

Me canse de seguir esperando

Me canse de nunca salir de donde me tienes

No mas friend zone

Hi caftrees **como ven actualizare mejor aquí** **todas mis historias**


	2. vivir en el lamento

**Declaimer: Masahi Kishimoto**

 **Nota: Perdonen por tardar tanto en este momento actualizare la historia hasta donde la llevo escrita y tal vez hoy publique el nuevo cap**

 **Que lo disfruten**

 **/**

 _ **No más friend zone – capitulo 2**_

 _ **Vi ir ene le lamento**_

 _Jamás en mi vida creí tener que fingir ante nadie, pero tu mirada inquisidora de respuesta mía me orilló a mentirte de la forma más vil, vacía y trillada que pueda existir_

 _Me obligas te a fingir mi sonreír..._

 _Me obligas te a callar mis lágrimas_

 _Me obligas te a olvidar lo que mi corazón sentía..._

.

.

.

Tsk estúpida alarma dije en mis adentros, por que tenías que recordarme que tengo que ir al colegió

Con la mayor fuerza de voluntad que mi cuerpo tenía, apague ese maldito aparato y me dirigí a el cuarto de baño dejando así que el agua relajara mi cuerpo, agache la cabeza y presa de mis pensamientos comencé a divagar en ellos

— Hoy le diré ... - fue mas bien una pregunta que una afirmación

—No puedo seguir esperando a que él lo haga nunca lo eh hecho menos ahora, solo que tengo miedo... - dijo para elevar su rostro dejando que el agua cayera sobre su rostro

—Que lo que siento no sea correspondido ...

Su monologo fue interrumpido nuevamente por una alarma, pero ahora proveniente de su celular

CON UN CARAJO NI BAÑARME PUEDO - rechistando salió de la ducha dispuesta a matar a Shikamaru por poner le tantas alarmas

. . .

—KYA - fue el estruendoso ruido de sus amigas que casi la tiran de su pupitre

—Controlen se que si no sabían el ruido también contamina - dijo para sobar se la oreja - además no estoy lo suficiente mente vieja para dejar de oír de la noche a la mañana

—Pero es que es imposible no gritar tema-chan -dijo hinata con la emoción a flor de piel

—Si quién diría que por fin te declararías - dijo Sakura con un brillo en los ojos de la emoción

—Aun que yo pensé que el cobarde de Shikamaru lo haría primero - dijo Ino mientras anotaba mentalmente matar a su amigo por cobarde

—Tema no necesita que el lo haga nunca lo a necesitado ni hoy ni nunca - dijo Tenten orgullosa por como actuaba su amiga

—Eso es verdad y cuenta cuando se lo dirás - dijo la rubia inmersa en el chisme

—Pues pensaba citarlo en la terraza, pero después de pensarlo y ver que era la típica escena cliché que se vive - dijo viendo como todas sus amigas la veían con cara de " era de esperar se " - decidí ir a verlo a su partido de basket

—Genial así te despejamos el camino para que puedas hablar con él de seguro sus amigos van a querer celebrar con él y no te dejarán ni ver le - dijo la peli rosa mientras analizaba un plan

—De acuerdo, por eso las quiero chicas - dijo extendiendo sus brazos algo que pocas veces hacia y en la confusión sus amigas la abrazaron diciendo al unísono

—Y nosotras a ti - para poder transmitir el lazo de amistad que tenían

 _Quien imaginaria que esa sería la última vez que yo sonreiría de tal forma..._

 _Quien diría que ese día comenzaría la mentira._

. . .

—47 contra 47 y el partido esta empatado señores, la emoción crece y los de Konoha están apunto de derrotar a los del sonido - decía el locutor detrás de la cabina

El partido estaba repleto, los gritos de los aficionados llenaban todo el lugar, el latido de los corazones se mezclaba con el aire pesado, en la cúspide de la emoción se encontraba la situación, pendiendo de un hilo se encontraba el destino del partido

Movimientos frenéticos, tácticas desesperadas los del sonido estaban nerviosos, Konoha se reunió con su estratega estrella, que en un intercambio de miradas con los líderes al mando , el numero uno imperativo cabeza hueca capitán Naruto Uzumaki y con el Sasuke Uchiha, rápidamente hizo un movimiento de manos Hacia sus dos compañeros de a lado, Neji Hyuga, Gaara y Sai que inmediatamente comprendieron el plan y se pusieron en sus posiciones

El silbato dio arranque a la emoción y con el al partido, cada segundo contaba quedaban a lo mucho dos minutos de juego jugadas y contra jugadas se vivían en aquel campo de batalla que pera testigo del arder de la pasión por el basketball

Solo quedaban 30 segundos en el marcador hicieron su mejor formación, pero fue interceptada por los del sonido en una maniobra re calculada Shikamaru fue él que recibió el balón por parte de Gaara en un momento de desesperación vio cubierto a todo el equipo

los del sonido jugaban sucio y provocaron que minutos antes sacaran a Sai, estaba solo con uso de su propia fuerza de voluntad se abalanzo con el balón al campo, haciendo burlas con este

10 segundos ...

Cuenta progresiva

Su corazón iba en un ritmo desenfrenado

El sonido de la gente se calmo

Por el rabilo del ojo la viste, serena como siempre mientras todos a su alrededor estaban que los carcomía la angustia pero ellas sabía lo que pensabas hacer, en un asentimiento te dio la confianza que necesitabas, sabias de antemano que esa era tu jugada

5 segundos ...

En un salto lanzaste el balón después de esquivar a cuatro contrincantes y caer bruscamente al suelo por el impacto con aquellos cuerpos corpulentos por exceso de esteroides

3 segundos..

El balón rodó por el aro de la canasta

Los espectadores cerraron los ojos mientras juntaban las manos

El entrenador rezo una plegaria

1 segundo..

Antes de que el sonido de la chicharra pitara el balón callo al vació del aro, fue hoy que agradeciste a newton por explicar la gravedad y ayudarte a recalcular de forma veloz

Bendito seas Newton fue lo que exclamaste justo cuando todo estallo en emoción

Konoha gana señores invictos por onceavo año consecutivo¡ - con el se sumaron gritos de emoción por parte del publico

Alumnos unidos, amigos y enemigos se juntaron para hacer honor a su escudo

Y en medio de la conmoción la volteas te a ver, decidió unirse a las porras y dando te una sonrisa te transmitió su orgullo por ti

Después del partido cuando todos se estaba yendo te llego un mensaje de ella

 _-Shika necesito verte-_

 ** _\- Temari_**

 _-Claro yo necesito decirte algo importante_

 _nos vemos a fuera te parece -_

 ** _-Shikamaru_**

Ansiosa agarre mis cosas y me fui con las chicas

Listo es hora del plan dije a las chicas para luego partir a donde me dijo que podía ver lo

Listas o no que comience la misión - dijo la peli rosa

. . .

Después de ver desde una esquina como Sakura golpeaba a Naruto para terminar en manos de Hinata y ver como las demás distraían a su hermano y a sus novios por fin pudo ir hacia donde le indico Shikamaru

—Perdona por tardar tanto es que Naruto me escondió la ropa - dijo rascándose la nuca

—jajaja ya me imagino tu cara al estar buscando por todos lados como loco - dijo la rubia sin contenerse

—Mendokusei mujer para que me querías - dijo el Nara avergonzado

—Ahhh bueno yo - " _carajo dilo Temari "_ \- que no tu también me ibas a decir algo - " _Genial Temari, vas bien mujer así o más idiota"_

—A es cierto - el Nara se acerco y sin mas le dijo - eres una persona muy importante para mí Temari y quería compartir contigo esto antes que nadie

Mi corazón comenzó a latir sin frenesí, el respirara se me olvido en ese momento

—Que es Shikamaru? - dije nerviosa acaso el se me iba a declarar automáticamente al pensar eso sonreí

—Yo... - dijo para cerrar los ojos y cuando los abrió tomar me dé la manos - Yo tengo NOVIA

Alguna vez has escuchado como un vidrio se rompe, sí es así es el ruido que mi corazón emitió al escuchar sus palabras mi sonrisa se borró de mi rostro y perpleja por la noticia te mire confundida

—¿Que? desde cuando salen - dije atragantan dome el nudo en mi garganta

—No llevamos mucho a lo mucho dos días - dijo desviando la mirada avergonzado

—Ahhh ya - " _dos días.._." - bueno yo ...- dije ganando me su mirada, sus ojos negros ante mí buscaban algo, que era lo que buscabas, con la mayor fuerza de voluntad te sonreí cerrando los ojos, apretando los para no llorar

—Solo deseo que seas feliz Shikamaru - dije para después bajar la mirada, no lo aguantaba no más - bueno me voy tengo algo importante que hacer

—Tema espera que no tenías algo que decir - dijo tratando de agarrar su brazo, pero instintivamente ella lo repelió

—Ahhh cierto solo te quería decir que estuviste genial en el partido - dijo sin ver le a la cara - lo siento Shikamaru pero enserio necesito hacer algo ...

—adiós...

.

.

Corrí hasta al final pero no encontré salida

con mi corazón destrozado caí en esa suave brisa

Me derrumbe a escondidas de ti

Me dolía, como si ardiera en las llamas del tártaro

¿Por qué?, me pregunte mil veces antes de dejar me sucumbir al cansancio de mi llanto

.

.

.

 _Amante en secreto_

 _Despliega tus sueños_

 _Abandona las sombras de tu hogar y encara la luz en un destino incierto_

 _Arriesga todo porque la vida es de los que arriesgan_

 _No pierdas tiempo que el tiempo vuela y para tu desgracia no regresa_

 _Enfrenta tus miedos_

 _Declara tu amor a los cuatro vientos si no ..._

 _será tarde muy tarde para eso_

 _Y solo te quedara..._

.

.

 **Vivir en el lamento**


	3. Tarde muy tarde para amar

**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Nota: Ehh es solo por dinámica procurare no escribir muchas notas hata que termine de publicar los caps avanzados arasso**

 **/**

 ** _No más friend zone – capitulo 3_**

 ** _Tarde, muy tarde para amar_**

 _Cuando fue que todo desapareció_

 _Vi mis manos y no encontré las tuyas_

 _Volteé hacia donde era tu lado y el vacío me recibió_

 _Me roce mis ojos y lágrimas brotaban_

 _Me miré al espejo y me encontré con una de tantas sonrisas falsas_

 _Me habías dejado y yo no hice nada para evitarlo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cuando pararías no podrías correr para siempre

Tenías claro eso, pero no paraste, corriste huiste de ahí sin explicación alguna ganando te los gritos expectantes de tus amigas

El cuerpo te vencía, pero seguiste corriendo, "no pares si lo haces le realidad te alcanzara", aunque tarde o temprano lo haría

En tu travesía tropezaste contra una rama y caíste costa abajo por aquella colina, golpe tras golpe como si fueras un panda descendiste a una velocidad impresionante hasta estrellarte entre el tronco de un árbol que sirvió como barrera, el crujir de tu espalda la mueca de dolor al estrellar tu cara en aquel interminable pasto, el dolor de tu cabeza al caer rendida

Tragándote el dolor de la espalda, del rostro, de la cabeza pero sobre todo del corazón te enderezaste de tal forma que te quedaste mirando hacia el cielo

Tu vista se fijó en las nubes negras y una gota confirmo lo que pensabas

― Mierda que cliché, tenía que llover – dijo mientras recibía sin alguna oposición las gotas en su rostro

― De todas formas... Es mejor que me vean totalmente mojada a solo tener mojado mi rostro por el llanto – dijo en tono de resignación dejando que la lluvia se mezclara con sus lagrimas

― ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan cobarde?

― Mira que esperar fue en vano, irónica la vida yo que no quería arruinar nuestra amistad por confesar me ahora estoy condenada a vivir en solo eso, una simpe amistad – dijo apretando los nudillos

― Todo por ser tan cobarde, yo ni siquiera se si pueda ver te a la cara, me mata que no sea yo quien este a tu lado

― Porque nunca eh amado como contigo lo hago, porque nunca eh esperado tanto, porque nunca me había ilusionado tanto

― Por que nuca te puedo alcanzar...

. . .

― Ya llegué – dijo la rubia mientras abría la puerta con desgana

― Con un demonio, que carajo te ocurrió, porque vienes así – dijo Gaara mientras Kankuro corría por una toalla

― Me caí camino a la casa y me golpe la espalda, como no pude parar me inmediatamente me moje con la lluvia – dijo Temari con la mirada perdida

― Estas bien, no te paso nada – dijo el pelirrojo mientras la examinaba

― Estoy bien Gaara solo fue un golpe nada más – dijo moviéndose incomoda

― Sabes bien que no te puedes venir sola por ese asunto, donde carajos estaba el Nara – dijo el castaño viendo la a los ojos

― Estaba ocupado – dijo contrayendo sus lágrimas – con ... con su novia

Fue ahí cuando no pudo más y dejo que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, se sentía tan vulnerable, tan expuesta, tan ... muerta que no se contuvo y dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos

― Hermana – dijeron ambos mientras la estrechaban

― Fue demasiado tarde, siempre será tarde para mí ...

. . .

Algo anda mal...

Que es lo que pasaba, al día siguiente Temari no había asistido a la escuela y sus hermanos se limitaron solo a darle una mirada resentida y con odio para decir un se sentía mal

Pero esa repuesta me había dejado un mal sabor de boca, mal porque, si ayer estaba bien, tal vez Tenten y las chicas sepan algo

― Que tal chicas, oigan saben que le paso a Temari para que no viniera hoy – dijo ganando se la atención de sus amigas

― NARA SHIKAMARU QUE FUE LO QUE LE DIJISTE AYER A TEMARI ¡ - pregunto agarrando lo de la camisa una castaña con cara de pocos amigos

― No mucho solo le dije que gracias por apoyar me y que esperaba que también lo hiciera con mi nueva novia – dijo tragando grueso

Se hizo un silencio terrible en el pasillo, todas se quedaron boquiabiertas y automáticamente fruncieron el ceño de solo imaginar se la imagen de una Temari sollozando del dolor

No dijeron nada, Tenten soltó al Nara sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio

― Esperen que fue lo que le paso a Temari, por que no vino hoy, no me han respondido

― Digamos que ... no se sentía bien – dijo la peli rosa mientras ignoraba la frustración en el rostro de Shikamaru por recibir la misma noticia sin información más certera

― Esperen yo ... - la mirada de Ino lo congelo

― Es mejor que no preguntes más Shikamaru – le dijo la Yamanaka

― Confórmate con que sepas que está mejor y de preferencia no vayas a verla – dijo la Hyuga antes de irse con Ino a alcanzar a las chicas

Tsk algo definitivamente no esta bien

. . .

"Cuánto tiempo más ibas a seguir prolongando esto" te rondo la pregunta de Gaara en tu cabeza, mientras dejabas que el calor se apoderara de tu cuerpo

Maldita suerte la mía el haber me mojado me contrajo una gripa de las peores a tal grado de llegar a pulmonía, pero ni las fiebres altas que quemaban mi cuerpo, ni los dolores de los retortijones que hacia mi estómago por querer vomitar me aliviaban el dolor que sentía aquí dentro

Nuevamente me agarre con ambas manos el pecho, acunando mis manos como si quisiera juntar cada pedazo roto que me habías dejado

Me pare de esa cama y me dirigí al baño me enjuague la cara, mis ojos estaban rojos, pero ya no lloraba

Creo que después de haber llorado por una semana y media me seco las lágrimas, pero, a donde se había ido esa Temari que se comía el mundo a mordidas

Aunque te excusaras por la enfermedad sabias por que estabas en ese estado, muerta en vida como un cascarón vacío

Pero era hora de volver a la realidad, en ese tiempo tus hermanos le prohibieron a Shikamaru acercarse siquiera a la casa con la excusa de que estabas grave y no lo querías contagiar, pero por supuesto él no se la creyó, menos cuando vio salir a tus amigas de ahí continuamente

Tenía el pelo largo cuando te había crecido, fue cuando recordaste escuchar que a Shikamaru le gustaban las chicas de perlo largo y suelto, enfurecida por dejar tu comodidad del pelo corto y de tus colitas te desiste la coleta alta

Tomaste las tijeras del botiquín y calentaste agua, te metiste e la ducha mientras te mirabas fijamente al espejo, cuando tu cabello estuvo totalmente mojado, agarraste las tijeras y comenzaste cortar de lado a lado sin rastro de elegancia en tus movimientos, impulsada por la desesperación de querer olvidar

Para cuando acabaste te admiraste en el espejo mientras te resbalabas por el azulejo mojado y caías abrazando tus piernas, con el agua templada bañando tu espalda, acunaste ente tus rodillas tu rostro

Mientras te preparabas mentalmente para mañana enfrentar la curel y cruda realidad

.

.

.

 _Maldito pensamiento de no querer acabar con la amistad_

 _Que me condeno a nunca ser más_

 _Maldita cobardía que me impidió declarar ante todos por quien se desenfrena mi palpitar_

 _._

 _._

 _Siempre voy un paso atrás, nunca te podré alcanzar_

 _Y esta vez se repitió como si mi destino fuera el fallar_

 _Se me hizo..._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Tarde, muy tarde para confesar_**


	4. Me rompes el corazón

**_Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _notita: Pense que había escrito más capitulos pero al parecer nop, jejejej_**

 ** _Bueno espero que hasta el momento les agrade la historia y espero que hoy me golpe la jodida hada de la imaginación y pueda escribirles un cap_**

 ** _Esa perra viene cuando quiere y se va cuando la necesito_**

 ** _los dejo_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _No más friend zone – capitulo 4_**

 ** _Me rompes el corazón_**

 _Increíble ver como simples acciones te despedazan_

 _Con el corazón en mano y ojos vendados, expuestos ante el mundo_

 _Maldito sentimiento que cegaba el raciocino del más viejo sabio_

 _Malditas gotas saladas que revelaban la debilidad del soldado celta más aguerrido_

 _Maldito el tiempo que paso rápido, así también sea maldito el orgullo que cargo_

 _._

.

.

Miraste por última vez tu rostro decaído en aquel espejo para cerrar la llave provocando el estruendoso chirrido de la oxidación de esta, abotonaste cada botón con un detenimiento inhumano

Te colgaste la mochila en un hombro, agarraste el justificante de la mesa, tomaste una fruta para salir por esa puerta, por alguna razón estabas expectante de la aparición de aquel pelinegra, que estúpida te sentiste al creer por un minuto que te recogería a ti en vez de hacer lo con su novia

No, no más lagrimas fue un juramento que te hiciste a ti misma, con tu característico orgullo enmascaraste todo rastro de tristeza para continuar tu camino hacía la escuela, nada te detendría ni hoy ni nunca

. . .

― Chicas ¡ - grito la rubia mientras corría para abrazarlas

― ¡Tema! – Gritaron todas al unísono para estrechar la en un abrazo grupal

― Como están – dijo dando les una sonrisa de lo más brillante

― Eso es lo que deberíamos preguntarte después de que te fuimos a ver tu hermano nos obligó a no volver a pasar, por amor de dios estuvimos toda la semana sin noticias tuyas – dijo la castaña

― Nos saco a patadas literalmente, y todo por que vio a Shikamaru cerca – dijo La pelirosa claramente enojada

― Bu-bueno lo que realmente importa es que estés bien tema-chan – dijo la Hyuga

― Y que has vuelto tenía ganas de derrumbar tu puerta e ir a verte – dijo la Yamanaka con una mirada inocente que ni ella se lo creía

― Chicas estoy bien, se los juro – dijo mientras se dirigía al salón las chicas demasiado tarde reaccionaron para cuando corrieron detrás de la rubia ya había abierto la puerta

La respiración se le corto, sintió como si su alma ardiera entre las manos de Hades sometido a las brasas del tártaro, un nudo indescriptible apareció en su garganta mientras sentía como su corazón se desgarraba

Aún se sorprende por la fuerza de voluntad que tuvo para pasar de lado sin mirar atrás, sin querer captar su atención

Con un carajo si se la estaba tragando como demonios iba siquiera a darse cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, como si quiera prestaría atención a que ella pasaba por su lado si tenía entre sus brazos a la chica más deseada de la prepa

Las piernas le temblaban, los ojos se le cristalizaron automáticamente al recordar que ellos seguían en su mundo sin hacer caso a nadie, fue una gota salada amenazando por salir cuando se reprendió

Carajo no lo hagas, no llores más, duele, pero recuerda que tu estas acostumbrada al dolor, trágate ese nudo Temari, muérdete la lengua para reprimir esos sollozos, límpiate esa lagrima y sube el rostro que no se note que te duele

Que fácil era decirlo, que fácil es pensar sin hablar, pero qué difícil es cumplir lo que queremos

Maldita sea el día que me enamore perdidamente de mi mejor amigo, pero como evitarlo si esos ojos me hechizaron, esa sonrisa de lado me sedujo, imposible no caer rendida ante sus palabras

Pero tenía que fijarme en él tantos hombres a mi alrededor, pero solo él me llamo la atención solo él me hace sentir indefensa y necesitada a lado suyo, porque habrá un código moral que me impida amarte

Nunca pedí que fuéramos amigos, pero tú te negaste a soltarme me enseñaste a vivir con cada uno de mis sentidos, me enseñaste a sentir que no estaba sola pero ahora me siento más abandonada que al inicio

. . .

Las horas pasaban lentas cuando Tayuyá había abandonado el salón, me había girado solo para encontrar me con que la rubia nunca mostro signos de existencia y que estaba en sentada tranquila en un lugar que no era el suyo, con la curiosidad al límite por no sentarse como siempre a mi lado me dirigía hacia ella, pero el maestro había entrado y para mi mala suerte nos tocaban 3 horas seguidas sin interrupción alguna

Cuando la vi me surgió una necesidad enorme de correr hacia ella, coger la entre mis brazos y darle vueltas para después decir le que nunca vuelva preocupar me, que nunca corte comunicación conmigo, mi cuerpo ardía por acercarme y...y... y ... b... esar...

Pero qué COÑO estás pensando, besarla si es tu mejor amiga, además tú tienes novia y la amas, más que nada por eso la elegiste ¿no?, ¿porque tú la más verdad?,

― Bueno chicos esos es todo por hoy – dijo el profesor Hatake mientras los demás soltaban un suspiro de alivio

El Nara decidido se paró, pero al instante una muralla cubrió a la rubia, las chicas la habían rodeado, intento siquiera decir le un hola en todo el bendito día, pero sus amigas estaban empeñadas de alejarlo que carajos pasaba, porque no lo dejaban acercarse a ella

Que pasaba por qué de la noche a la mañana todo había cambiado, no podía comprender por que todo eso estaba ocurriendo

A la salida no se pudo contener y corrió detrás de ella para detener la, corrió sin importar dejar a su novia solo quería aclarar las cosas

― TEMARI¡ - grito el pelinegra mientras la volteaba y la abrazaba

― Shikamaru – soltó en un susurro la rubia

― Por qué no me hablas, estas muy rara tú y las demás, que es lo que te ocurre Tema – dijo agarrando su rostro para verla – sabes que puedes confiar en mi

― CARAJO SHIKAMARU – dijo alejándose avergonzada por la cercanía de sus rostros – no seas imprudente bebe llorón

― Estoy bien, solo que eh estado un poco decaída por la enfermedad – dijo tratando de justificarse

― Tema, por que no me hablaste en todo el día – dijo buscando su mirada

― Por que – TE ESTABAS DEVORANDO A TAYUYA IMBECIL – no te vi, creo que ando últimamente muy despistada – "Si como no cuanto me hubiera encantado no verte " pensó mientras bajaba la mirada

― Tsk Mendokusei mujer si que eres problemática yo pensando que te había hecho algo – dijo en un tono despreocupado

― No te preocupes no me hiciste nada – "Más que romper en mil pedazos mi corazón, nada más que eso, insignificante ¿no? " – bueno te dejo Shika que tengo que ir con Gaara sabes como se pone cuando llego tarde

― Espera – dijo agarrándola del antebrazo – estas dos semanas no hemos hecho nada juntas que te parece si vamos al recorcholis a matar zombis y a comer pizza

― YOSSS – dijo agarrándolo del brazo – y que esperas vamos

― Tsk siempre cedes a eso – dijo apresurando el paso

 _" Te amo porque siempre sabes cómo hacerme palpitar..._

. . .

Los dos se veían por el rabillo del ojo, con los instintos a flor de piel, esperando a que la pantalla terminara en cero para comenzar el juego, para cuando la pantalla anuncio START ambos contrincantes se apresuraron a matar

Donde ponían el ojo iba la bala, el sonido mecánico de los cartuchos caer, el sudor en la frente y manos que sujetaban el arma plástica, movimientos elegantes y desenfrenados, el marcador iba en empate

Totalmente sublime ver como los dos se movían con gracia en un nivel donde todos perdían hasta el aliento al escucharlo, la multitud alrededor apoyándolos, Fue un error que cometiste el que te llevo a la ruina y proclamaron a la rubia como vencedora

― Jajaja te gane bebe llorón – decía mientras después de que la multitud le celebrara se dispersaran – como te dejaste morder en el último momento

― Tsk Mendokusei me distraje mujer de acuerdo – "Carajo tenia justo que voltear la a ver y ver su sonrisa, tsk ahora no me dejara en paz "

― Ja, lo que pasa es que no aceptas que soy mejor que tú en este juego – dijo mirándolo inquisidora mente

― Ni lo pienso hacer – dijo para darle una mordida a su pizza – que te parece dos de tres

― Jajaja no Shika, celebrare mi victoria – dijo cogiendo su rebanada elevándola al cielo – con un festín

― Eres una exagerada solo es pizza – dijo viéndola con gracia

― Pero sabe mejor cuando te venzo en algo vago – dijo sonriéndole de lado

 _... siega te sigo, porque mi corazón clama calor amor mío ..._

― Ven a acá – dijo abalanzándose para hacer le cosquillas

― Jajaja Shika basta – dijo mientras se zarandeaba

.

... _Calidez infinita, Caricias sin censura, Labios que claman ser besados, Alma maldita que pide un abrazo..._

.

.

― SHIKA AMOR – dijo una pelirroja para correr a los brazos de su novia

― Bebe, ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estarías con tus amigos – dijo rodeándola por la cintura

― Si, pero justo cuando pasaba te vi aquí y quise ver a mí bombón – dijo acercándose a sus labios para besarlo

.

.

... _Porque eres el único que me hace sentir querida..._

 _._

 _._

Un nudo en tu garganta se formó al ver de nuevo la escena a la cual eras ajena, voltéate corre y piérdete fue tu primer pensamiento más como una idiota incrédula de lo que pasaba te quedaste

Bajaste la mirada, las manos te temblaban y mordías tu labio en un intento de contener las lágrimas, apretaste los puños y controlaste tu llanto e ira interior para hablar

― Yo ya me voy Shikamaru – dijiste en un susurro que el no escucho al estar inerte a la situación

Agarraste la bolsa y recogiste tus cosas, para girar sobre tus talones y obligarte a no derrumbarte en medio de la sala de juegos

 _._

 _._

 _Te amo como idiota cegada por tu voz, sin miramientos, sin prejuicios, solo es amor_

 _._

 _Porque eres el único que me hacer sentir que estoy viva_

 _pero también te odio..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Porque solo tú, nadie más que tú, con una sonrisa, con una palabra, con una caricia, con un simple abrazo..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Me rompe el corazón_**

.

.

.


End file.
